misunderstood love
by not da bitch u thought i was
Summary: This story is about a girl misunderstod by everyone but her closest friend but when he passed away well she was misunderstod by everyone once agian!rnplz read and review


_**Hu I am!**_

_**She's always known who she is and what she is and why she's like this, but it's always been weird for her having no one else understand this or her. But this meant that no one actually knew her for Maia, but all any one knows her for is… is the girl that's in her class or the girl who walks home alone or the girl who has no friends or the one that never talks. No one knows her favourite colour, her birthday or even her name. No ones ever liked Maia… for …well being herself, because… well I don't know; it could be her taste of music, clothes or even that……… she saw the death of the only person that tried to understand her and the person that she understood, her best friend, her family, in fact he was her whole world, mark and just before this happened they both had realised at the same time that they were in love, they both knew that the two of them were hiding something from each other but didn't quite understand what. It happened when they were walking out of school that very day they wanted to be well themselves … silly so they took the long path home no one knew about it. It was their little secret. The had got half way through when it happened, they were crossing the road when this silver BMW convertible came zooming right at them, Maia was in shock and didn't know what to do she was frozen on the sight of the car, luckily for her she was chucked on to the pavement but Mark just stood there ready to go die, she could remember every split second, before the car hit him he looked at her and smiled as though he knew this was going to happen. The car hit his waste Mark fell over but strangely the car didn't slow down it just carried on at the same 56 mph, the tyres of the car then rolled on his arms that lay there wide open he couldn't move anything else but he still had the strength to turn his head at me and mime the words, the 3 words that she had never heard in her life before. At this point you'll think it's the words that she had longed to hear but if I said it was then I'd be lying it wasn't any thing close to be, realistic it was quite the opposite. Those words were I HATE you! Yes that was what he said, he didn't stay alive for much longer it was only a minute or so but that whole minute all Maia did was smile at him, she didn't pick up her phone to call 999 and ask for an ambulance no cause she was in shock smiling at him, she didn't just smile for that minute but for another 3 whole hours that was how long it took for some one to come and find her and mark when they did they instantly knew that he was gone but they still called an ambulance. And that was the shock that caused her to stop talking and interacting with others all because she's scared that she might lose someone like mark again, but as always she constantly had and urge to get to know people and at that very second shed get this flash of mark and him lying on that road with tyre marks on his hands. I didn't even understand why but that would just make me turn around and walk away from the person and sometimes it made me cry silently as I sat in the back of the classes day after day for that very day after mark died people just stared at me I didn't have any visual proof but it was god damn obvious that I was blamed, the only things I heard as I walked down the corridor is "it should have been her" or "why did mark even move her she's no use to us" I'd try and try to ignore it all but it wouldn't go away, the reason they wanted me gone instead of mark was because well he had more friends than me and they all liked him better but I don't care, when I told mark about how I felt he'd just say that they were jealous of our friendship. But as time passed I suppose it made me want to be alone more, and I suppose I have just grown to make excuses for what happened and why he said those things but deep down I think I know he said that to make me hate him but what he doesn't understand is that it is impossible for anyone to hate or regret the friendship of mark.**_

_**  
**_


End file.
